


the start of another journey here with you

by blissfulbughead



Series: the jones family (or a bughead as parents oneshots collection) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead as parents, F/M, Gender Reveal, and another baby on the way, betty and jughead find out the gender of their second baby, betty and jughead try parenting, canon up until 4x16, the jones family being adorable, they have a three year old son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulbughead/pseuds/blissfulbughead
Summary: Betty’s pregnancy this time around was much harder than it had been with Finley. She woke up each morning feeling sick to her stomach and her body would ache for almost every minute of every day. Jughead tried to help her as much as he could, but he also had to make sure Finley was being well taken care of. Betty was now nineteen weeks along which meant that she was to schedule an appointment to find out the baby’s gender. Her and Jughead had talked it through and decided that they didn’t want to have a gender reveal party, and instead, just find out during the appointment./ sequel to a picnic in the park /
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: the jones family (or a bughead as parents oneshots collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	the start of another journey here with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was trying to come up with an idea for my next oneshot, but my mind just kept coming back to the character of Finley and this storyline of bughead as parents so I decided to make it a series :) There is going to be an order to them so if you have not read the first work in this series (a picnic in the park), make sure you do that first so this one will make more sense. I hope this series will be somewhat enjoyable to you and I would really appreciate it if you left some kudos and a comment!  
> Another thing I wanted to mention, I have never been pregnant therefore I've never gotten an ultrasound so I have no idea if this oneshot is medically accurate or not, but I tried to complete some thorough research so hopefully, it turned out decent. However, if you think something needs some critiquing, please leave me a comment and I will make sure to change it. Enjoy!

Betty’s pregnancy this time around was much harder than it had been with Finley. She woke up each morning feeling sick to her stomach and her body would ache for almost every minute of every day. Jughead tried to help her as much as he could, but he also had to make sure Finley was being well taken care of. The now three and a half-year-old hadn’t been fully aware as to why his mommy stayed in her bed most of the time, but he would come and cuddle with her whenever he had the chance because he knew that she loved when he did that. Betty also loved when her son would lay his head on her stomach that was getting larger by the week and talk to his little brother or sister. Due to her hormones being through the roof, it would bring her to tears most of the time.  
Betty was now nineteen weeks along which meant that she was to schedule an appointment to find out the baby’s gender. Her and Jughead had talked it through and decided that they didn’t want to have a gender reveal party, and instead, just find out during the appointment.  
She had called her mom about a week prior to the day the Jones’ would find out their baby’s gender and asked if she could fly out to Connecticut for a few days to help watch Finley. Alice had eagerly agreed and bought a plane ticket right after Betty had hung up because she was due to spend some time with her quickly growing grandson.  
Betty was now sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on a pillow as she flipped through different TV channels, her hand on her stomach. Finley was sprawled across the floor with a coloring book in his hand and a crayon in the other while Jughead was at the kitchen table eating a bag of chips while typing on his laptop when a knock sounded from the front door.  
Finley gasped and sat up, looking between his parents. “Gamma here?” He questioned.  
“I think so,” Betty answered with a smile as Jughead stood from his seat to walk into the entryway and open the door.  
“Gamma!” Finley exclaimed as he ran over to the older woman and hugged her legs tightly.  
“Aww, Finley, look how big you’ve gotten!” She replied as she set her suitcase aside and picked him up to rest on her hip. “You’re so old, I almost didn’t recognize you!”  
“I this many!” He cheered as he held out four fingers.  
“Hey, slow it down, bud. You aren’t that many quite yet,” Jughead said.  
Alice laughed and looked over at him. “Hi, Jughead. It’s good to see you,” She greeted as she gave him a side hug.  
“It’s good to see you too,” He replied.  
“Now, where’s that pregnant wife of yours?” Alice said, looking around the room.  
“I’m in here!” Betty called from the living room.  
“Oh, Betty,” Alice cooed as her eyes landed on her daughter. “May I?” She nodded with a small smile spread across her lips before Alice gently placed a hand on Betty’s stomach.  
“I want down,” Finley interjected as he wiggled in his grandma’s grasp. Alice chuckled but sat him back down on the floor. He then managed to climb his way up onto the couch where he rested a cheek on Betty’s stomach. “There’s baby in mommy’s tummy.”  
“Yeah, there is, isn’t there? Are you excited to be a big brother?” Alice asked.  
Finley eagerly nodded with a huge grin appearing on his face while Betty moved one of her hands to gently rest on her son’s head. “He likes to tell a story to the baby every night before he goes to bed,” Betty added. She then looked up to meet Jughead’s eyes. “I wonder where he gets that from.”  
Jughead shot her a lazy grin. “I have no clue.”  
The three adults all chuckled lightheartedly before Betty said, “Well, the appointment is in forty-five minutes and it’s a thirty-five-minute drive, so we should probably get going, Jug.”  
He nodded before stepping over to his wife to help her sit up. Alice held out her hand as she said, “Come here, Fin. Daddy needs to help mommy get up.” Fin took his grandma’s hand in his own as she pulled him off to the side.  
Once Betty was standing with Jughead’s arm around her waist for support, she exchanged goodbyes with her mom and son. “Be good for grandma, okay Finley?”  
“Yes, mommy,” He answered with a proud smile and a nod of his head.  
“Alright, we’ll see you guys later,” Jughead said as he led Betty towards the door.  
“Wait, I wanna kiss baby goodbye!” Finley whined as he ran up to his parents.  
Betty giggled but turned around so he could place a kiss on her stomach. “Bye-bye baby.”  
“Bye, sweetie,” Betty said as Finley drew back and went to stand back by Alice.  
“Have fun and be good, Fin!” Jughead called as he shut the door behind them.

“How long is your mom planning on staying?” Jughead asked once the couple was in the car, their hands intertwined with one another’s on the armrest.  
“I think for about a week or so. But I imagine she’ll have to get back to Riverdale for work at some point,” Betty answered.  
He nodded his head in response before looking back out to the road. After a few moments, the car came to a stop at a red light so Jughead’s eyes found hers once again. “Hey, I was thinking that maybe if you’re feeling up to it, we can take advantage of the perks that come with your mom staying here for the time being.”  
Betty turned her head towards him as his hand went to gently rest on the back of her neck. “What do you mean?”  
“We could… get a hotel room for the night and go see a movie or something. I don’t know, just take some time for ourselves before things get super busy with being the parents of two kids now,” He explained.  
Betty felt a soft smile creep up to her lips. “That sounds amazing, Jug.”  
“But only if you’re feeling up to it. I wouldn’t want you to feel miserable the whole time,” He replied.  
“I think I’ll be okay,” She said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Betty bit her lip as his hand came from her neck to rest on the side of her cheek, his thumb rubbing a slow circle onto her skin. He kept his gaze on her, mirroring her smile before she broke the silence that had overtaken them. “Jug?”  
“Hm?”  
“The light’s green.”  
“Oh, right,” He said before quickly pressing on the gas and putting both of his hands on the steering wheel, causing Betty to laugh.  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at the doctor’s office where a woman at the front office greeted them with a warm smile. “Hi, how can I help you guys?”  
“Hi, we’re here to check-in for an appointment with Dr. Anderson,” Jughead said.  
“Alright, can I have your names please?”  
“Forsythe and Elizabeth Jones,” He answered.  
“I have here that, Mrs. Jones, you’re nineteen weeks pregnant which means that we are able to complete an ultrasound that will tell you your baby’s gender. Is that correct?”  
“Yes,” Betty replied.  
“Okay, I’ll go let the doctor know you’re ready. Feel free to take a seat right over there.” She motioned towards a row of chairs off to the left of the room.  
“Great, thanks,” Jughead concluded before the woman returned his smile.  
Once the pair was seated, Betty looked over at her husband and said, “What do you think it’s gonna be, Jug? A boy or a girl?”  
“Mm, I’m leaning more towards a girl,” He replied. “What about you?”  
“I honestly have a very strong feeling that it’s a boy,” She said.  
“Well I guess we’ll see who’s right shortly,” Jughead replied with a quick flash of his teeth before lowering his lips to hers. Betty giggled into his mouth but kissed him back for a few moments.  
After the two pulled away, Dr. Anderson, a tall dark-skinned woman, entered the waiting area. She stepped over to Betty and Jughead as they both stood from their seats.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Jones, it’s good to see you,” She greeted, holding out her hand for each of them to shake.  
“Likewise,” Betty answered while mirroring the woman’s smile and returning the handshake.  
“So I hear that you’re looking to figure out the baby’s gender today,” She said.  
The blonde nodded as well as the man standing beside her. “Yes, we are,” She replied.  
“Awesome. Well, I have a room ready for you guys so please, follow me this way.” Dr. Anderson led the couple down the hall into a room where she then said, “Mrs. Jones, you can go ahead and lay back on here-” She pointed to the bed towards the front of the room before motioning towards a chair right next to it. “-and Mr. Jones, you can sit right over there. If you’ll just give me a few moments, I’ll be back shortly.”  
“Okay, thank you,” Betty replied as she laid back.  
The doctor closed the door behind herself, leaving the couple alone. “You wanna make a bet over who’s going to be right?” Jughead proposed from his seat.  
Betty laughed and answered, “Sure. How much?”  
“You owe me a date to a nice restaurant if I’m right,” He said.  
Betty jokingly rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t that defeat the whole point of a bet if it benefits both of us?”  
Jughead shrugged. “What would you want if you win?”  
She sighed before saying, “For you and Fin to lay in bed and cuddle with me all day.”  
He chuckled at her response. “I can’t say that Fin would agree to do that all day, but I could definitely make that happen.”  
Betty just gave him a small smile in return before closing her eyes. He gently moved his hand to rest on the top of her head. “You tired, baby?”  
“Mm-hm,” She quietly answered. “It’s your fault you know.”  
“What? How is it my fault?” He exclaimed.  
“Because you did this to me,” Betty said while putting a hand on her stomach.  
“Hey, I don’t think I ever heard you complaining,” He shot back. Betty opened her eyes and gave him a playful glare.  
Before she could get the chance to respond, Dr. Anderson stepped back into the room. “Alright, Mr and Mrs. Jones, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?” She questioned while putting some gloves on and turning on the projector that was displayed on the other side of the room. Betty smiled and nodded while Jughead just mirrored her grin. She opened a cabinet to grab a bottle of the gel that would shortly be rubbed onto Betty’s stomach. “I’m going to have you lift up your shirt please,” She said, which Betty complied. She rubbed a circle of the gel onto her bump before taking the wand and pressing it to her stomach. Betty and Jughead both looked over to the right and saw the ultrasound image reveal itself on the screen.  
Jughead heard a soft inhale come from Betty’s mouth as her eyes met the screen. Her hand found his and tightly grasped it before he squeezed it back.  
“First, I’m just going to be making sure that everything is going smoothly and to also make sure that we don’t have anything to worry about, okay?” The older woman said. Betty nodded as the doctor moved the wand around a few times and kept her eyes on the screen. A few minutes later she continued by saying, “Well, it looks like everything is going really well. Have you been experiencing morning sickness at all, Mrs. Jones?”  
“Yes. It was really bad for most of the first trimester and it got a little bit better as of the past few weeks, but not immensely,” Betty explained.  
“Have you tried any relief methods or remedies?” Dr. Anderson asked.  
“I think I’ve tried just about everything,” She replied honestly. “I’ve read all of the baby books I could find, I’ve watched all the YouTube videos, I’ve researched every article, but none of it seems to be working, unfortunately.”  
“Okay, I can try and get you prescribed some medication, but I have a feeling that the morning sickness will start to go away here in a few weeks. Most women don’t experience morning sickness in their third trimester,” She said. Betty just nodded her head in response. A small smile formed on Dr. Anderson’s face as she looked between the couple. “Now, I’m sure you guys are buzzing with excitement to find out the gender of your baby.”  
They both laughed before Betty said, “Yeah, we are.”  
“Alright, well, in that case, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, you’re having a girl,” She said with a bright smile.  
“Oh my god,” Betty whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She looked back at Jughead who was grinning widely. “We’re having a girl, Jug.”  
“Yeah,” He whispered back, his fingers running through her blonde hair.  
“Fin’s going to be so excited,” She said, a tear rolling down the side of her face.  
He lowered his thumb to rub it away as he replied, “He was just telling me last night that he was hoping it’d be a girl.”  
This only made Betty’s eyes well up more and her smile to grow as Jughead’s lips met hers. When they pulled away, Dr. Anderson spoke from beside them, “Is this your first?”  
“No, we have a three-year-old son as well,” Betty answered while wiping at her eyes. “His name is Finley.”  
“Aw, I love that name,” She replied. “Do you have any name ideas for your little girl yet?”  
“We haven’t quite gotten to that part,” Betty said while chuckling lightly.  
“I see,” Dr. Anderson said. “Well, I’ll get you cleaned up, and then you two can be on your way to tell your son the exciting news.” 

Betty and Jughead arrived back at the apartment about forty-five minutes later and they were greeted by a very eager Finley who was running in circles around the living room. “Fin, how about you take a seat, bud, so we can tell you if you’re gonna have a baby sister or brother?” Jughead offered as he helped lead Betty towards the couch where Alice was already sitting.  
“Okay, okay, okay!” Finley exclaimed as he sat down next to his parents.  
“Oh, FP told me to call him once you guys were ready to tell us,” Alice interjected as she grabbed her phone and dialed his number. She quickly put him on speaker once he answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey dad,” Jughead said.  
“Hey! Are you guys about to reveal the gender of the baby?” He asked.  
“We sure are, Mr. Jones,” Betty said.  
“Betty, what did I tell you about calling me that?” He replied.  
“Sorry, FP,” She said with a soft chuckle in her tone before looking over at her son. “Fin, you wanna say hi to grandpa?”  
“Hi grammpa!” The little boy all but shouted which caused FP to laugh from the other side of the phone.  
“Hey, Finny boy,” He replied while using his nickname for his grandson. “Are you excited?”  
“Yeah!” He cheered, throwing one fist in the air.  
“He’s pretty much been running in circles around the apartment all afternoon,” Alice said.  
“That’s Fin for you,” Jughead said with a sigh.  
“Baby! Baby! Baby!” Finley exclaimed while clapping his hands.  
“You want us to tell you now?” Betty questioned as she pulled her son into her lap.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” He yelled.  
She smiled before looking up at Jughead, both of them communicating through their eyes which they had become experts at as of the past few years. You tell them, he seemed to say. Betty slightly nodded, the smile growing wider as she returned her gaze to the little boy in her lap. “Fin, you’re going to have a little sister!”  
Alice gasped from beside her daughter, a hand coming over her mouth. “Hey, congrats guys!” FP shouted from the phone.  
“Thanks, dad,” Jughead answered.  
Finley looked between his parents, an unsure expression on his face. “Baby is a sister?” He curiously questioned.  
“Yeah, buddy. Mommy has a little baby girl in her tummy,” Jughead said while pressing a hand softly against Betty’s stomach.  
“What do you think, Fin?” Betty inquired.  
“I excited!” He exclaimed while pumping one fist into the air before falling limp against his mom and hugging her belly.  
Betty laughed and hugged him back as she said, “Oh, I’m excited too, angel.” She turned her head to look at her husband who had one hand resting on her back and a loving look sparkling in his eyes. He lowered his lips to her forehead, leaving a soft kiss there.  
“I’m so happy for you guys,” Alice said tearfully.  
“Aww, thank you, mom,” Betty hummed while giving the woman a tight side armed hug.  
“Well I hate to be the one to spoil this amazing moment, but I, unfortunately, have to get back to work,” FP said from over the phone. “But I’m super excited for you guys and I can’t wait to meet the newest addition to the Jones family.”  
“Alright, thanks, dad,” Jughead said.  
“Jug, give me a call when you can so I can plan a date to come out and visit,” He replied.  
“Sounds good. Fin, say bye,” He said to his son, with a wave of his hand in the phone’s direction.  
“Bye gammpa!” Finley shouted.  
“Bye, Finny! Bye, Betty! Congratulations again!” FP called.  
“Bye, thank you!” The blonde replied.  
“Alright, I’ll see you when I get back home,” Alice said as she put the phone back up to her ear. After the two exchanged goodbyes and the phone was back in her pocket, Alice looked back over at the family sitting before her.  
Jughead’s arm was wrapped tightly around Betty’s shoulders while Finley lay tucked in between them with his cheek against his mom’s stomach, the eagerness to meet his little sister clear in his grin. Alice watched as Betty and Jughead’s eyes found each other’s before their lips sealed in a kiss.  
The older woman couldn’t help but let a tear slip from her eye as she kept her gaze on the family. Her mind went back to when Betty was only sixteen at the beginning of her sophomore year. During that time, she had been struggling with the heartbreak from the rejection of Archie, unbeknownst to the fact that the man who she was meant to spend the rest of her life with had been there the whole time, but disguised in his crown shaped beanie and loner exterior. It had been hard for Alice to accept at first that her sweet innocent Betty was deeply in love with a man who at the time, she felt couldn’t insure her daughter a safe and stable future, but now, looking at the couple sitting in front of her with their three year old son in their laps and a second baby on the way, she knew that no matter what the world would throw at Betty and Jughead, they would make their way through it.  
They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for future oneshots in this series, I'd love to hear them and I'll be starting to write the next one soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
